Can't Help Myself
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: She can't help the way she feels for him. She knows there's a huge age difference but she just can't help falling in love with him. Lightrockshipping DawnBrock


Can't Help Myself  
One-shot Lightrockshipping fanfic  
a/n: This fic is in Dawn's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I'm having these weird feelings lately. Whenever I'm near him my heart beats faster. When he talks to me I can't talk back. I know there's a big age difference but I can't help the way I feel. He's a very caring person; always looking out for me and Ash. He's always knows what to do when a Pokemon is injured. I guess that's why I…have a crush on him. Wait! What? C-crush? Could it be? The very possibility of it made me blush.

I want to tell him how I feel but I'm afraid of how he'll react. Besides he's always flirting with the girls we meet during our travels so what's the use?

I decided that I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I had to tell somebody. I know that I couldn't tell Ash, he'd just make fun of me.

So one day while Ash and Brock were a distance away doing some special training for Ash's next gym battle, me and Croagunk sat on the grass watching from afar. I don't know why but I actually started talking to Croagunk.

"Croagunk, can I tell you something?" is what I said.

Croagunk turned toward me, its cheeks began to expand and narrow like they always do. It was fully alert now, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"This is kind of hard to say…" I hesitated, feeling kind of stupid talking to a Pokemon. "I'm… in love with your trainer. I don't know why but he's just so…so… I can't explain it." I paused, glancing at Croagunk, and then continued, "You won't tell him I told you this, right?"

I looked at Croagunk waiting for an answer. He gave me a blank look (which is a look it usually always has) and after what seemed like an hour, it shook its head. Did Croagunk have slow reflexes or what?

"I feel sort of better after talking to you." I told it, and I meant it too. Croagunk just stared at me, unblinking. "I think…" I added, smiling nervously.

The past few days we were traveling toward Eterna City and Brock constantly flirted with every single girl we met! Croagunk was being a little harder on him with the Poison Jabs. I bet it's because he knows how I feel about Brock.

But all in all, not too surprisingly, this didn't keep Brock from his flirting frenzy.  
I felt so hurt; Brock didn't even notice how upset he made me when he would flirt with all the girls we'd meet. What do they have that I don't have? It then occurred to me that I was eight years younger than him. He'd never be interested in me.

It was in the Eterna Forest that Brock's flirting finally came to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

We were walking through the Eterna Forest and things were as normal as ever until Brock rushed ahead.

"Heellooo, beautiful!" He gushed to a girl with curly brown hair when me and Ash had caught up.

The girl was startled and tried to get away but Brock stopped her from leaving by grabbing her hands. Compliments began pouring out of his mouth.

I started tearing up feeling both angry and upset. I just couldn't control my emotions, "Ugh!! I can't believe you, Brock!" I screamed, taking off, not wanting Ash and especially Brock to see me cry.

I ran and ran, tears falling down my cheeks. I continued to run until I reached a large rock. I sat on it; burying my face in my hands, crying like I've never cried before.

The trees rustled behind me and I looked to see who it was.

I was disappointed to find out it was Ash. Not to be rude or anything but a part of me was hoping it was Brock; yet another part was glad it wasn't him. How confusing. All in all, I stopped crying immediately.

Ash had a concerned expression on his face. Pikachu had a similar expression.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked.

"Pika…? Pikachu added.

What kind of stupid question was that? Obviously if I'm crying I'm NOT okay. I had a strong urge to say that too but instead I said, "No, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ash." I tried my best not to sound angry.

Ash seemed like he was about to say something but then he stopped himself, sighing.

Another rustle came from the trees; we all turned around to see that it was Brock.

"Dawn, why'd you run off like that?" He questioned.

I turned away instantly, crossing my arms. I was fighting the urge to start crying again but tears still came.

"Dawn, don't be like that." Brock said as he walked toward me.  
He must have noticed that I had tears in my eyes because then he asked, "Have you been crying?"

Right then, I exploded. I began sobbing and shouted, "Oh, Brock, I like you! I really like you. But you're always too busy flirting with all those girls… so it doesn't matter, okay?"

There was an awkward silence. All that could be heard was my muffled crying. Then I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around, finally looking him in the eyes. He was smiling. "Dawn… I never knew." He nearly whispered.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he brought me into an embrace. I could smell his heavenly cologne; blushing deeply, I hugged him back.

Brock moved me away so that I was arms length away from him. Wiping my tears away, he told me, "Don't cry anymore."

I smiled at him. "Brock, you're so sweet…" I complimented. Then I did something I've been wanting to do for a long time. I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled back and I giggled at the fact that he was blushing.

The End

**I know there's a huge age difference but I support this ship. Please review!!**


End file.
